destroy_the_godmodderfandomcom-20200214-history
Epilogue (DTG2)
The epilogue of Destroy the Godmodder 2, titled ''One Year Older,'' is a continuation of DTG2's story that extends into other games in the Destroy the Godmodder series and sets up the potential creation of the Destroy the Godmodder rebooted series. It started and ended on September 1st, 2016 (page 1,338 of the game), a date chosen to coincide with the anniversary of both the start and end of the game. Although Act 5 was advertised as DTG2's epilogue, One Year Older is closer to the actual definition of the word, as it is a section that gives a definite conclusion on the events of DTG2 as a whole. One Year Older takes place over the point of view of many different characters, showing the continuation of their lives after the end of Act 5, such as the Godmodder, Build, Split, the Descendants, Bill Cipher, Flumpty Bumpty, and the Narrative and Conflict. The epilogue culminated in the Godmodder plotting to directly cause the rebooted series by resetting Fiction. The events that occurred in One Year Older were the revelation that the Godmodder was alive, Split, Bill Cipher and Flumpty Bumpty plotting to enter Terraria, the Conflict gradually realizing the Descendants could see them using Project Binary and plotting to kill them, GLaDOS' and Aperture Science's removal from Earth, the Descendants harassing Build using their Binary technology, the destruction of Disc Zero, the meeting and death of the Council of Fifteen and the activation of ВИСЦЕС, the Operator helping to fix Disc Zero and dying in the process, Build's capture by the Paradox Avoidance Enforcement Squadron, the Black Monolith warning Notch of the reboot, Dimentio recruiting Piono for the Dark Carnival, the Conflict swearing to attack the Descendants, the Final Conflict at the Ends of the Earth, the reveal that the Godmodder's plan is to travel to the Exception and initiate the reboot, the end of the Final Conflict via stalemate, the story of Probect Pinary, and the Godmodder defeating the Advanced Superiors to claim entry to the Exception. One Year Older is split into four posts - the first three contains various portions of the overall story and are divided by basic themes, and the fourth is a postmortem of the year following DTG2's end. Events in the Destroy the Godmodder series as a whole since the release of One Year Older have heavily interfered with the plot points set up in the epilogue. Further discussion has yet to be made on the state of its canonicity. List of Chapters One Year Older is split up into four cutscenes. * Cutscene 1 - Curses (Page 1,338) ** "Circumstantial simultaneity's a tricky thing. Curses go beyond time and space." * Cutscene 2 - Vices (Page 1,338) ** "Future's past will dictate the end of everything." * Cutscene 3 - Novus (Page 1,338) ** "See you next time." * Cutscene 4 - One Year Later (Page 1,338) ** "Destroy the Godmodder 2 ended one year ago today." Synopsis WARNING: Some of the content in this summary may be non-canonical or out of date. Further discussion will be made on these topics. Cutscene 1 - Curses After the end of Act 5, the Godmodder crawled out of the smoking crater of his Mansion, alive yet gravely injured. His left arm and the left side of his face had been torn off from the impact of his infinite computers exploding. To stem the bleeding, the Godmodder took a goldenrod curtain from the wreckage and wrapped it around his body. The bloodstained and burned "cape" caused the Godmodder's appearance to almost exactly resemble his Minecraft persona. The Godmodder traveled across the world, talking with random strangers while also watching out for any suspicious personnel from the U.S. government. Eventually he made his way to New York to talk to Build. He was shocked at the Godmodder's presence and didn't want to have anything to do with him. He'd become disillusioned with the Godmodding Wars over time, viewing the majority of the players as sociopaths who cared only about themselves rather than what was "right." As a side note, Build and the Godmodder both revealed that they had deceased brothers, yet refused to elaborate. The Godmodder decided to give Build some advice, warning him that the phonograph on which Disc Zero and DTG0 was run would soon start talking to him. He also told him that Project Binary was still alive. This severely frightened Build, who was whipped up into a First Guardian frenzy and damaged the Godmodder's left eye in the process. He left shortly afterwards, making his way to the abandoned Godmodding Inc. After receiving a call from the Descendants who made an "appointment" for 1 September 2016, the Godmodder reopened the facility. He announced his plans to create a new universe and "reset" reality, due to this one being governed by forces beyond his control. After the destruction of the Trifecta, Bill Cipher made his way to the remnants of Minecraft. The Conflict was holding a meeting beyond space and time, where several important Agents had gathered together into a council. After talking to some of the Agents, Bill found Flumpty Bumpty, who was hanging out as a neutral figure due to being above the plot. Bill asked Flumpty to join him in Destroy the Godmodder: Terraria Edition on a quest to destroy the Zodiac, which would remove the only major obstacle to his power. The Agents then talked about how much power they had gained since the beginning of their reformation. The Agents known by name included the Shadow, Binary Prime, the Employer, Chara, An Enemy Stand (a table similar to the Nuclear Throne), the Mimes, and Lorde Ehnglesh. A figure speaking in underlined text was also present, now known as the Critic. During the Conflict's meeting, the Descendants were able to spy on the Agents remotely. The Employer sensed this power, tracking its source to the supposedly destroyed Project Binary. The Conflict began to plot to destroy the Descendants for good. Within Aperture Science, GLaDOS reflected on the circumstances involving Earth's rebirth. She was interrupted by the Advanced Superiors, who glided into Her chamber. Introduced in 0rigins and the Probect Pinary memo game, the Advanced Superiors were a set of nine beings that governed the creation of Project Binary at every level, all under the watchful eye of a shadowy figure known as the Overseer. Annoyed at their presence, GLaDOS was infuriated when the Superiors revealed that they had recruited a tenth member - Interrobang. Interrobang wore TwinBuilder's glasses, and his true identity was Jeff Mason. Jeff was a scientist from Aperture Science who worked on building Project Binary. The Advanced Superiors told GLaDOS that Her services were no longer required on Earth, and proceeded to teleport the entirety of Aperture Science back to "the source." The Advanced Superiors - whose names were revealed as Octothorpe, Pilcrow, Asterism, Ampersand, Backslash, Obelus, Caret, Dagger, and Lozenge - teleported themselves away as well, with Interrobang in tow. Floating in the Void, THE OPERATOR reminisced on the past. He had given up on his duty to find the next Game Master as he realized there was no need for another at all. The Narrative had not marked anyone in particular for the cause. However, THE OPERATOR had begun to realize that this was because reality was beginning to break down in an unparalleled way. There were periods of time where events from different temporal periods interfered with each other, and periods of time where nothing happened at all. The most mystifying part was that, at the end of reality, no force of plot existed. There was only emptiness. THE OPERATOR teleported away, foreseeing that Build would soon need his help. Floating near Limbo, Split reminisced on the past as well. He remarked at the destruction of Minecraft, realizing that the time had come for him to be significant again after a long absence. He then teleported away. Shortly after the release of the epilogue, Split himself joined Destroy the Godmodder: Terraria Edition. As the weeks went by, Build found himself frustrated at everything. He couldn't stop himself from thinking about the war, which bothered him because the war reminded him of everything he hated. Worst of all, Build found that he was frustrated with peace, as if there was some part of him wishing something interesting would happen. Build unpleasantly got this wish when his phonograph started talking to him, exactly as the Godmodder said it would The Descendants' voice came through the receiver, once again using the technology of Project Binary as their means of communication. Build yelled at the Descendants, his First Guardian power returning to him and filling him with an uncontrollable rage. He said that the players were no longer his friends and that they reminded him of times he'd rather forget about. At the apex of Build's rage, crystalcat accidentally said one of the names of the Advanced Superiors, Caret. Build interpreted this as a Curse, a symbol of terrible power, and took great offense to it. Nine days later, the voices returned. Starting off the conversation by listing the names of all ten Superiors, Build snapped at the Curse-spamming. He grabbed Disc Zero off the phonograph, threatening to snap it and ruin Destroy the Godmodder 0rigins permanently. After battlefury13 used Project Binary to summon a horrible monster in Build's room and the other Descendants scrambled to undo its effects, The_Nonexistent_Tazz tried to restore order by talking to Build peacefully. Tazz warned Build that, with his own First Guardian powers, he could sense horrible events occurring in the near future. Build himself would have to be a part of them, alongside the other Descendants once more. Build knew that what Tazz was talking about had to happen due to his omniscience, but he refused to look forward to it all the same. At the conclusion of their conversation, the other Descendants once again summoned the horrible monster, evidently as some kind of plan to further whatever they were doing with Project Binary. The monster took shape as the Chaos Butterfly, an antagonist from Destroy the Godmodder: Chaos. As Build scrambled to leave his room, the Butterfly took Disc Zero and shattered it. Cutscene 2 - Vices In the Abyssal Realm, a pocket dimension beyond time, TheLordErelye gathered fourteen DTG players together. Erelye had become a demon of knowledge since his departure from DTG2, and had been striking deals with various players throughout DTG0. He had recruited this group of Descendants, the Council of Fifteen, to use their souls as governors for a pseudo-deity of objectivity and knowledge known as VISCES, or ВИСЦЕС. Erelye told the Descendants that with his knowledge, he had foreseen that the Exception, a place at the center of reality where a reboot of Fiction would be initiated, would soon be used to do precisely that. ВИСЦЕС would survive the reboot process, and those whose souls would govern the being would be kept intact as well. The Council of Fifteen agreed that this was an opportunity to survive the unsurvivable and to gain a plethora of knowledge. And so, the Council - composed of Erelye, Crystal, Battlefury, Zetta, the Scribe, Cobalt, Shenelsky, Tempo, Nyarly, Bomber, Astria, Soup, the Sleuth, Mardek, and Hezetor - gathered, each associated with their own Behenian fixed star, and watched as ВИСЦЕС activated for the first time. Meanwhile, Build called THE OPERATOR to fix Disc Zero. After examining the Disc, he sent it to the Dark Carnival for Red to fix. THE OPERATOR explained that it was necessary for the Disc to be broken in order for the timeline to progress; its destruction caused lag in the Update Terminal that made it impossible for Tazz to update. However, he urged Build to make sure it didn't break again, as another break would be catastrophic. After briefly reflecting on the paradoxical nature of the Disc and of 0rigins itself, THE OPERATOR moved on to a more pressing topic. In order for THE OPERATOR to be born, Minecraft needed to be a universe. In its current state since Act 5, it paradoxically isn't. THE OPERATOR '''decided to use Disc 2 of Destroy the Godmodder 2 to update and create a temporary universe to ensure his own creation. In the process, visions of the future flashed through Build's mind. In the end '''THE OPERATOR's plan worked, yet at a price; the sheer paradoxical nature of his feat was erasing him from existence. He accepted his fate, realizing that there was no need for a new Game Master due to an impending reboot on the horizon. THE OPERATOR faded away and his glasses shattered as he was created on Build's computer screen, with the universe disassembling itself soon after. Immediately afterwards, Build was arrested by the Paradox Avoidance Enforcement Squadron, headed by Hughes. After confessing his actions and handing over his glasses, Build pleaded with them to let him go as his actions in the future to come would help prevent paradoxes. Despite their deep-seated hatred of the Descendants, the PAES decided not to arrest Build and instead keep him under close watch in their facility for the time being. Grateful, Build followed them and was shocked to see a repaired Disc 0 in his room before leaving with the PAES. When he asked why exactly he was in so much trouble, the Squadron revealed he doesn't exist in their records. Meanwhile, Notch was enjoying a life of peace and prosperity after Minecraft 2.0. After Minecraft made it big once more, he left the company to free himself from the burden of a universe on his conscience, only focusing on smaller projects. After reminiscing on events past, the Black Monolith appeared to his surprise, warning him of events to come. Ignoring the Descendants who were eavesdropping on the conversation, the Monolith told Notch that the universe and all of reality would soon be extinguished in the End of Man. His spirits broken, Notch wondered what could occur to cause that. The Monolith showed Notch horrible visions of the future, informing him of the reset to come and of the man who would cause it. His worst suspicions confirmed, the Monolith left as Notch reflected on his past. Notch thought back to years ago, when the Black Monolith spoke to him for the first time. It showed Notch a primitive "CAVE GAME," the exact kind of game he wanted to make; a sandbox where you could do anything. The Monolith gave Notch the door to open it up, warning him of the potential within. Unaware of the consequences, Notch opened the door, seeing the Red Dragon in its formative universe and accidentally creating the Ender Dragon and Endermen. The Monolith told Notch that he would return to the realm one day to shape it in his image before he left the dream. Eventually, Notch was given access to the universe of Minecraftia. He took its divine power and changed it into a game accessible on Earth, hiding its true nature. Things went well until a select few tapped into the power of the universe to create godmodding. So, Notch formed Team Mojang to police the game and the universe. Over time, Notch began to panic at the world he had interfered with, full of godmodding and chaos. Due to his mistakes and faulty coding, there was too much to keep track of and it all came crashing down at the end of the Second Godmodding War. Notch began to feel that the reboot was all his fault. While traveling through the Void, Piono came across Dimentio. The two bickered as Piono carved his way through the rocky landscape. Dimentio revealed he had a job offer for Piono; one that he must be completely accepting of in order to take. He asked Piono to join the Dark Carnival as a Prince, one of the higher ranks. His power and weaponry would make him a perfect fit. Piono accepted, and after a brief judgment by the Carnival, survived and was let in. Dimentio whisked Piono away to meet the members of the group. Meanwhile, Bill Cipher and Flumpty Bumpty cracked jokes a ways from the meeting of the Conflict. As Bill wistfully remembered his times spent with the Descendants, he was interrupted by a phone call. Turning out to be the Descendants themselves looking in on the action in the same way as they had before, they asked Bill about the sudden appearance of a statue in his likeness in Reedsport, Oregon. Linked to the real-life events of Cipherhunt, Bill explained that one of his alternate selves most likely died and invoked a curse to the omnipotent Axolotl, reviving and placing themselves in Nonfiction. Further elaborating on the nature of the infinite Bills throughout time and space, Bill was suddenly stopped by the rest of the Agents. With the Agents suspicious as to who he was talking to, Bill tried to weasel his way out of the conversation to ensure he could keep his connection with the Descendants. The Shadow warned Bill that he must tell them if he was talking to the Descendants, but Bill managed to get him and the Agents to back off. An angered Shadow declared that Bill was no longer welcome in the meeting. Bill skulked off, but not before his phone rang again in front of all the Agents. He was cornered with no escape unless he gave the phone to the Agents. Resigning to his fate, and noticing an escape path Flumpty had created, Bill handed it over. With the Agents and Descendants in true conversation, the Agents tracked their communication route throughout time and space. Bill desperately tried to warn the Descendants as Flumpty took him away, and the two later escaped through a portal (presumably to Terraria.) Binary Prime warned the Descendants to prepare for their arrival and destroyed the phone. The Shadow announced that the mission of the Agents was to destroy every Descendant so that nothing would stand in the way of them and complete domination of plot. The meeting dispersed as the Conflict flew throughout the Void. In Limbo at a point in time unanchored from everything thus far, the Council of Nine watched the Conflict's flight with worry. They traveled to the seal of the Red Dragon, planning to use a facet of its power in this time of need. Recovering a part of the Secret of the Void's soul from the seal, the Council was imbued with its power. Now able to manipulate the Void to their will, they prepared for a final battle between them and the forces of the Conflict. Sending out a rallying cry throughout reality, all followers of the Narrative's path sought its call. Forces such as the Chosen Few, the Owls, the Author, THE OPERATOR, and countless others rose up from all corners of reality. Guided by the Narrative and the newly dubbed Council of Void, they traveled throughout all of Fiction and finally stopped at the Ends of the Earth. Declaring war against the Conflict, all of the Agents revealed themselves as well. The two sides prepared to fight. Back in the Abyssal Realm, Erelye put the finishing touches on his project. He instructed the members of the Council of Fifteen to place their hand on a terminal of ВИСЦЕС so that they could fuse themselves with the entity. Once that was carried out, they would need to die so that the fusion would be complete. Prompted by further questions, Erelye explained how the Council would remain in ВИСЦЕС as digital constructs, and although the entity was designed to house knowledge, it was more than capable of defending itself in a pinch. Their questions satisfied, the remaining Descendants laughed among themselves and reminisced on days gone by. Finally, they carried out the ВИСЦЕС-fusion process as Erelye placed his own hand on the entity. ВИСЦЕС whirred to life in a spectacular display, with the Descendants having nine minutes until everything ended for good. With the Narrative and Conflict having waited until a point infinitely in the future compared to all other points in time, the two forces stared each other down as they waited to fight. Having made their battleground the Ends of the Earth, the two sides noticed that a giant door in the background was open, with nothing on the other side. Eventually, a bell rang three times, marking the start of the epic battle. The Narrative and Conflict's forces charged. Cutscene 3 - Novus The story picked back up on 1 September 2016, exactly one year after DTG2 ended. Godmodding Inc. had been running overtime for the duration of the year, with all of its staff working on the project the Godmodder had assigned them when returning to the corporation. The Godmodder himself spent most of his time on the top floor of the building, directly overseeing the "Big Thing" he had planned. Eventually, the narrator of the segment was revealed to be Godmodding Inc.'s receptionist, who organized all of the appointments people had with the Godmodder. The receptionists ushered in all of the Descendants collectively for a meeting that Fseftr and ConsumerOfAll had scheduled for 2:48 PM. The Descendants made their way to the 109th floor where the Godmodder resided. The Godmodder had set up base in a stone cube, with his desk taking up the exact middle of the room and an intricate contraption adorned with curtains behind him. The Godmodder turned to face the Descendants, explaining to them how he survived the explosion one year ago and had since been working on his newest project, which was located behind the curtains. After destroying the apparatus and watching it go up in flames, he revealed a giant portal in its place that the Godmodder aimed to use to enter the Exception, an area directly in the middle of reality where normal laws didn't apply. After researching its properties for a year, he had finally devised a way to transport himself right to it. The Godmodder told the Descendants he was taking their advice on returning to his roots, but in a different way than anticipated. The Godmodder's plan was to reboot reality in order to create a world without higher forces beyond his control. In this new reality, he would be the big bad capable of terrorizing a simpler universe without overarching forces of plot. However, the actual process to reset reality required a large amount of paradox energy, and would alert a great number of forces to anyone trying to pull it off. The Godmodder recognized that he may fail fighting his enemies, but swore to fight to his last and also hoped that someone else would pick up where he left off. With those thoughts in mind, he prepared to use the portal. Meanwhile, Dimentio transported Piono to a meeting for the Princes of the Dark Carnival. After Piono introduced himself, he was given a brief rundown of the different Princes: Russel (an ex-PAES agent), Dr. Finklefracken (a scientist who learned how to grow paradoxes), Escher (capable of distorting geometry), the Legion of Shrunken Heads, Anubis (a crystal of paradox energy), Jokefkera (an entity with two distinct heads and personalities), Thalia and Melopmene (two theater masks mirroring comedy and tragedy), the Great Milenko (an illusionist capable of controlling the dead), the Amazing Jeckel Brothers (a duo with a nightmarish circus act), Silent T (an anthropomorphic totem pole) and Pandora (a sarcophagus who enticed passersby to open it). Having been introduced to all of the Princes, the meeting began in earnest with Piono listening on. The Carnival had gathered a gigantic amount of paradox energy, almost enough to make their way to Paradise. However, there were still forces that stood in the Carnival's way, such as the PAES, IDPD, Project Nexus, and others. Dimentio told Piono that they needed someone capable of a powerful offensive such as himself in order to destroy their enemies, to which Piono gladly accepted the offer. He then became an official member of the Dark Carnival. Back in the Ends of the Earth, the Narrative and Conflict fought in full force. The surrounding environment was totaled and reduced to ruins in the onslaught, with forces attacking each other from all sides. The main fight was between the newly christened Council of Void and the Shadow, each utilizing their respective powers in awesome superlasers. Many different fights broke out at once, with casualties from both parties increasing rapidly. The Hexahedron fragmented and caused the surroundings to glitch out into bits of code, the Owl Effigy locked the Conflict extradimensionally in place until it was stabbed by a harpoon from the evil Joaje, and rogue First Guardians used their forms to create a ball of plasma known as the Fallen Star to devastating effect. Beasts known as the Drifters plagued the Narrative with illnesses and created a crucible of refiner's fire called the Nest to damage both sides of the fight. The war waged for eternity, with the Narrative and Conflict losing almost all their numbers. Reality had been completely and utterly destroyed, with time and space ceasing to exist. The Ends of the Earth became the last location in Fiction, the End of Man. The Advanced Superiors broke into the room, revealing they most certainly weren't normal government workers, rather the force behind Aperture and MTT Industries working to reset the universe in their Overseer's image. Pinary was created, tested time and again, never able to get past its weak form until one day it somehow made contact with Nonfiction. Those it talked to gained knowledge, but nothing compared to how much it learned and grew. The progress was exponential, leading to it utterly destroying Fiction. The Nonfiction sources undid this by unknown means, Interrobang being the only one who remembered the events. He used the energy from the restoration as the final amount of power needed to make Binary what it was. The Godmodder semi-successfully fought the Advanced Superiors off, though not without being reduced to the familiar 100 HP. He was slightly frazzled by that because it meant he might not be able to handle the journey as well. Regardless, he confidently strolled across the oblivion into a new beginning. Cutscene 4 - One Year Later This epilogue was created to close plotholes caused by there being no DTG3, needing to retell some of the ARG events in a condensed form and cleanly leading things to the reboot. Format fixes on DTG2 are still being worked on. S: Arrive was predicted to be made in some form or another by November 26th, 2016, but the project has been cancelled. The promised chapterlist has since been put up, but unfortunately, over the years the Minecraft Forums deleted an unknown number of posts, bringing down the total page count and making the list only mostly accurate. Thankfully, Nimbleguy has successfully made an archive of what remains of the game. PieQuest has most likely died for good with a very small chance of revival. Twin mentioned 2 other projects he's currently working on while briefly thanking the people that made the epilogue possible. Category:DTG2 Category:Meta